


A Day Off

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the second half of last year: early relationship stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

The morning after the week from hell hardly counts as a morning at all. It’s only Wednesday and everybody else has work but at least it’s a Wednesday off for Chris. After a weekend of work and hardly being home, hardly even seeing Will, the time to himself is welcome, if a little bittersweet. 

Waking up instinctively a scant few hours after he got home, he groans, flips onto his belly and searches beneath his pillow for his iPhone. He shoots Will a quick typo-laden message to whine a little and hint at how much he misses him and then he falls back asleep.

When Chris wakes up again it’s only to close his curtains more securely against the sun and drag himself to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He pads downstairs to make a mediocre toasted ham and cheese sandwich and then returns to bed to scarf it down. Will has messaged him back while he slept with “ _A whole day off?!? Congratulations!_ ” Chris rolls his eyes and slumps into his pillows a little; he’s unsure of how to respond to that.

Will had been dubious, maybe even a little put out, when Chris had mentioned the potential Wednesday off, particularly when Chris had specified it was completely off. No meetings, no book chapters, no movie stuff. But Will hadn’t actually said he wanted it to be a day together so Chris hadn’t wanted to ask for it. Besides, Will has work and Chris could easily have had something last minute come up.  

And Chris is utterly exhausted so as much as he would love to have Will there, with him, he’s not sure he could muster much more social interaction than cuddling beneath the covers and napping the afternoon away. He isn’t sure that’s a thing him and Will do yet. It feels like he can’t quite remember what him and Will do at all because he hasn’t seen him in days.

It aches in his chest in a way that’s terrifying.

He settles on typing out a simple reply: “ _Shame I’m going to sleep the whole day away._ ” And he convinces himself that he’s too tired to mean anything by it.

~*~

He wakes up to a volley of staccato knocking downstairs, punctuated by the shrill of his doorbell and a loud meow from Brian, presumably somewhere near the foot of his bed. He blinks himself awake and checks his phone; it’s still early in the afternoon and, he realizes with a creased brow, he has a half a dozen missed calls from Will.

He slips from the bed and remains too sleep-addled to care much about what he looks like. He tugs his shirt down over his belly and concentrates on not tripping over Brian as he makes his way downstairs. It doesn’t click into place who must be at the door until he’s opening it and Will is standing there in dark jeans and sunglasses. One of his hands is still raised, fist clenched ready to start knocking again and when he sees Chris a crooked smile sweeps across his lips.

Chris tugs at his shirt again, suddenly acutely aware that he’s in a too-small T-shirt that he’s worn to bed too many nights in a row, boxer shorts his mother bought him for Christmas, and mismatched socks. As Will stares at him, his smile faltering, Chris rakes a hand through his hair and winces at the feeling of yesterday’s hairspray and the night’s sweat making it tacky to touch and, he’s sure, pretty stupid to look at.

Eventually, Chris steps back and Will hovers. “I didn’t… really think this through,” he reveals and then steps quietly into the house. Brian is at their feet, easily affectionate as he winds around Will’s ankles and meows for attention.

Chris can’t even formulate the right kind of question.

“You sounded like you wanted company,” Will explains. “Not… I didn’t even know you couldsleep until one.”

“My phone was on silent,” Chris explains, head still fuzzy but his stomach feeling warm, his fingertips itching with just wanting to pull Will to him, kiss him and take his goddamn time with him because he finally, fleetingly, has it.

In front of him, Will is still shifting from one foot to the other. Bed beckons to Chris again – warm sheets and Will curled up around him - and he’s aware he could fall back asleep in a heartbeat. He says, “I really should get you a key,” as an afterthought and then watches Will’s eyes go wide and big, his knuckles white around the strap of the backpack dangling at his side.

“Really?”

“Well,” Chris says, his cheeks heating and his eyes on the floor; it’s an idea that’s crystalized wonderfully clearly in his head and he’s smiling at it. Will’s smiling back at him. “If you had a key then I could still be asleep and you could just let yourself in quietly and then come upstairs and wake me nicely.”  

Will misses a beat and then he points out, “This is A Thing.”

Chris rolls his eyes because he knows it is A Thing and he knows he is inexperienced with Things but he also knows that this Thing, The Key Thing, is a Thing he has thought about for long enough. It makes sense. Not like missing Will even though all he wants to do is sleep, not like wanting to make plans even though he keeps telling himself it’s too soon. The Key Thing makes logistical, logical sense. Also: the idea of Will having a key to his house makes him a bit giddy.

“Do you want your own key or not?” he asks, voice snarky but with his lips quirked up.

Will’s eyes dip away from his face, searching the floor and then up again, tracking over Chris’s body blatantly and Chris has to consciously stop himself from fidgeting. Will finishes looking him over, faint smile in place, eyes bright and all he says is a simple, “Yes, please.”

“Good.”

Chris leans in, the fingers of one hand playing up Will’s forearm as he kisses him on the corner of the mouth, once and then again, licking the crease of Will’s lips and humming happily. Then Chris turns and begins to walk away, the invitation to join him clear.

Brian meows at them and Will watches, grinning, as Chris’s shoulders slump and he stops. “You haven’t fed him yet?” Will calls out.

“No,” Chris whines without turning.

Will chuckles and looks down at the big amber eyes of the cat. “I’ll feed you,” he says. “You go back up to bed,” he tells Chris.

~*~

When Will reaches Chris’s open bedroom door he isn’t surprised to hear Chris’s breath even and heavy; he isn’t even disappointed. He hovers there, admiring the movement of Chris beneath the sheets as he breathes and shifts in his sleep, nuzzling into the pillows and splaying his body open. He watches with an affectionate smile long enough to start to feel creepy and then he strips down to his underwear and slips into the bed beside his boyfriend, snuggling into the small space left for him. He closes his eyes and inhales as he tries to imagine falling asleep.

~*~

When Chris wakes up again the warm mid afternoon sun has once again managed to sneak through the cracks in his blinds, casting lines of light across the foot of the bed. Will is beside him – he remembers Will then, the coming over, the talk of a key, going upstairs to wait for him and inevitably falling asleep. Now Will is still dozing lightly and there’s an open book resting against his chest. It’s easy to convince Will to surface back to wakefulness with him, into letting his body be pulled across the bed and up against Chris’s warmth, fitting against him as the book tumbles to the floor.

Chris buries his face in the crook of Will’s neck and hums happily when Will’s arm comes up around his back, their breathing falling into sync. Chris’s stomach growls loudly and Will grins, eyelashes fluttering before his eyes open and meet Chris’s for a long moment and then closing again. He finds Chris’s mouth with his own, kissing him further into consciousness and smiling into it with the lazy, sated feel of waking up after extra sleep.

Chris whines, “I feel sticky,” because he’s sweated through his sleep. His stomach growls again and he throws an arm across his eyes, stretches with a wince and mumbles, “Hungry, too.”

Will kisses playfully down his neck and across a collar bone but doesn’t say anything. Chris tries to remember how to get his body to work, wriggling up onto his elbows, blinking his eyes and curling his toes. Will’s hands push his shirt up roughly so he can suck a nipple between his lips and scrape across it with his teeth.  _Oh._

Moaning, back bowing as he stretches out the kinks and up against Will’s mouth, Chris falls back onto the bed and grins at the ceiling. He just lays there, breathing deep while Will draws his body closer and then throws a leg over his hips, pushing the sheets off the end of the bed as he goes. His hands grasp the material of Chris’s shirt where it’s bunched beneath his arms and he tugs it up and off over his head, saying in the split second that Chris can’t see him, almost too quietly to hear, “Thank you for the key.”

When the shirt is finally yanked free and tossed backwards over Will’s shoulder, Will splays both hands over Chris’s chest, grins at him lasciviously and tells him, “Shower and food next, sex first.”

~*~

Sex with Will ends up being a mostly one-sided affair. Will gets Chris’s boxers off and then splays him out across the bed on his back. He kisses every square inch of skin he can get to - all of it - licking at the angles and creases of muscle and bone and the little bits of softness in between. He crawls across the bed, his hands and knees making the mattress dip beneath them, so he can get his mouth everywhere he wants it. When he doesn’t need both hands to balance, he lets his palm slide across Chris’s belly, fingers around his cock, stroking lightly and feeling him get hard. His fingertips spread the beading precome around the head and track down the veins while he licks up the salt of last night’s sweat and blows cold air over the most sensitive spots Chris’s body has to offer. Then he rolls Chris onto his belly and kisses up his back, straddles his ass and rides down with his cock caught against the swell of it and the friction translating down to where Chris’s cock is caught against the mattress.

He kisses Chris until Chris stops caring that he hasn’t got the energy or the control to kiss him back, nor the time to care about brushing his teeth or showering. His body is kissed until he’s whimpering Will’s name against his own forearm and closing his eyes against everything else in the room.

Then Will turns him over once more, presses their bodies flush together and leans down to kiss at Chris’s mouth — languorous, unhurried presses of his lips and tight nips of his teeth, pulling back every now and then to listen to Chris moan and feel him buck up against him. He starts to fuck his tongue against Chris’s in an even slower more sensuous rhythm. He kisses him until Chris’s hands tighten in his hair and Chris’s whole body arches all the way up off the bed, hard beneath his.

And then he slinks down, pausing to catch his breath while his mouth rests against Chris’s hip, his eyes staring widely up at Chris’s face awash with sleepy, happy bliss. Will licks his lips and moves down Chris’s body the last few inches to swallow Chris’s cock all the way down in one fast, tight slide of his lips.

It shouldn’t take much. Chris’s body is already undone and lax under Will’s hands and mouth, nerve endings already alight with pleasure. Will could suck an orgasm from him in moments but he doesn’t. He takes his time, now that he has it, now that he is getting to see what Chris is like when time is theirs to squander.

He pulls off Chris’s cock to lick his lips before he deepthroats him again, sucking hard, and then beginning to bob his head with his mouth and throat tight, takes him all the way to the edge, and then he backs off. Slower slides of his mouth up and down, shallower, his tongue just a light touch to the head before he pulls all the way off and nuzzles, kissing at Chris’s balls. He listens to Chris fighting for breath, calling his name and trying not to beg. He feels the muscles of his stomach and his thighs unclench and relax, he nips little bite marks into the soft flesh and then his mouth returns to Chris’s cock.

He goes slower on the second ramp up, mouth fit snuggly up one side of his cock and down the other, his tongue painting patterns, writing words indecipherably before he kisses the head, chaste while his hand strokes the rest of Chris’s length slowly. Then the kiss turns dirty, tongue working circles as he sucks the taste from the slit and moans with it. He takes Chris back to the edge, makes him whine and thread his fingers roughly into Will’s hair, and then Will pulls back again.

He spreads Chris open, pushes his legs back and up. He kisses across the inside of Chris’s thighs and then the backs and then the crease. He nuzzles in close, burying his face where Chris smells strong and potent, pressing his mouth in behind his balls and sucking the skin before he licks twice across his hole, drops his legs and comes back up to his cock.

Chris is staring down at him with dark, hooded eyes, his mouth hanging open, his cheeks flushed pink. He mouths out “Please,” and Will arches an eyebrow. “ _Please_ ,” Chris says again, voice rough from the noises he’s been making for too long now. Will kisses chastely to the side of Chris’s cock and palms across his balls without losing eye contact. “You need to…” Chris trails off and tugs at Will’s hair. “ _Fuck_ , Will.”

“Yeah?”

Chris tugs harder, enough to hurt and too much to be resisted; he drags Will’s mouth to his cock and holds him tight there, his other hand holding the base of his cock and pressing the head against the corner of Will’s lips. “Make me come,” he says. “Now. Jesus,  _right now_.”

Will hums with pursed lips and bright eyes. He gives the slightest nod of his head and then he swallows Chris all the way down again, sucking hard as his hands splay: one across Chris’s balls, a finger sliding back to push against his hole, the other squeezing tight around a thigh.

“Oh god…” is all Chris manages as Will sucks harder, pulls off for one quick breath through his nose, and then pushes his mouth all the way down again, blinking away the gathering moisture in the corners of his eyes. “Oh fuck… You feel so…  _so_  fucking good.  _Don’t stop_.” Will gulps another breath, licks around the head and moans as he drops his mouth down once more.

“Come with me,” is all the warning Chris gives before his fingernails scratch sharp across Will’s scalp and then Chris is grabbing at his shoulders, pulling Will up and off from where he’s been knelt between Chris’s legs. Chris manhandles him — haphazard limbs and they’re moving dangerously close to the edge of the bed — until Will’s sprawled against Chris’s side, top-to-tail, his belly pressed up against the side of Chris’s ribs and his legs spread to let Chris’s arm rest between, all of him deliciously near.

Chris reaches for Will’s cock, pushing his underwear out of the way so he can wrap a hand around him and stroke with a tight, frantic fist. “Come with me,” he begs again and then his other hand is reaching down and curving across Will’s cheek, fingers splaying, sliding around to the back of his head and drawing him down onto his cock again.

Will barely has time to smile to himself, to roll his eyes a little and wonder at the way his boyfriend thinks. He’s turned on from turning Chris on and coming will be easy, rocking his hips into Chris’s hand while he hollows his cheeks and sucks is second nature and he didn’t need it but he’ll take it because Chris wants it.

The second Will hears Chris’s breath hitch high in his throat and half way through a whimper he shifts. Tighter lips, tongue flattened, a hot wet drag up the length of Chris’s cock until he’s sucking on the head and flicking his tongue across the slit to feel the very first pulse of come shoot across his tongue. He keeps sucking as Chris’s free hand stretches to clasp at his shoulder, grabbing at the muscle and holding him there, his hips rolling in short, stuttering thrusts up off the bed, fucking deeper into Will’s mouth. Will closes his eyes and feels him through it, feels his body pulled tight and tastes him, listens to him moan low, the sound reverberating around the room as Chris’s body works it’s way through his orgasm.

Will lets him, savours Chris spilling inside his mouth, letting it pool in his cheeks and slick against the roof of his mouth as Chris’s hips stutter to still for a moment before Chris is arching up, not giving Will time to swallow before he’s pushing the length of his cock back down Will’s throat and making come dribble out the corners of his mouth.

Will comes just like that. Against Chris’s hand, painting across Chris’s wrist and his chest, dribbled down his own thigh to his half-off underwear. He moans around Chris’s cock and half forgets how to breathe and there’s come on his chin and Chris’s fingers tight against the back of his neck. And he’s shuddering from his balls to the perfect hot throb of his cock to his clenched fingertips while he keeps moaning around Chris’s cock. Chris finally lets his hips fall back to the bed, pushing Will up and off to the side, Will’s cock pulsing one last time as come dribbles down the side and he breathes in deep.

When Will opens his eyes, seconds maybe minutes later, it’s to watch Chris, still the wrong way up and gloriously naked, reaching over the side of the bed to grab his boxers from the floor. He uses them to wipe his hand clean and then rubs across his stomach to catch any stray spatter. Will raises shakily up on his elbows to catch Chris’s gaze and grin; when Chris’s eyes go wide and then he starts laughing it only makes Will grin harder.

Motioning for him to come closer, Chris has to stop Will from scrambling over him and falling immediately into a kiss. Chris is still giggling in a post-orgasmic haze, still not quite capable of producing proper words, but raising a hand he wipes at the mess on Will’s chin. He smears the come and sweat and spit with his fingers and then wipes them off on his boxers. He goes to do it again but Will moves quickly, grabbing his wrist and sucking his three middle fingers into his mouth before pulling off and licking a comically big arc from cheek to chin to cheek. Chris laughs harder and then squawks when Will grabs at him, pushing him into the mattress and kissing him soundly with wet, fucked-swollen lips that taste like sex.

Chris lets him but doesn’t stop laughing.

~*~

They nap, again, this time lying the wrong way up and naked under the sheet they rescue from the floor. When Chris wakes up he really needs to shower and he really, really needs to eat. He bites softly at Will’s shoulder until he rouses and then just stares at him from a few inches away with happy blue eyes and his lashes lowered. “You should cook some dinner,” he says eventually.

Will arches an eyebrow and stretches, an arm coming up around Chris’s back and holding him in close so he can kiss him on the tip of the nose and comment, “You’re an interesting mix of selfish and demanding and romantic, you know?”

Chris almost wants to argue, to snap something back and for no better reason than he has discovered he likes having little stupid fights and then making up. This though, this is Will being too honest and instead of it being silly or endearing it twinges uncomfortably in Chris’s gut and he wants to know why. He wonders how to prompt for more and then he pokes Will in the side making his breath catch on a high laugh because Chris knows how much that spot right there tickles.

“What?” Will says, “You are. Always wanting us to come together but never really wanting to do the groundwork for it.”

Chris huffs indignantly but falters with a reply because Will did just go down on him like it was a mission from god, dragging his pleasure out for an indeterminable amount of time, playing his body better than last time which, in turn, had been better than the time before that – and really, how much better at fucking him can Will get? And then Chris had demanded Will come as well and Chris hadn’t really given anything back because he just wanted them getting off together and Will had complied. So maybe Will has a point but—

Chris bites his lip.

Beside him, Will laughs and rolls on top of him to kiss him softly. “I’m kidding,” he says.

Chris feels his brow relax a little and only then realizes how low it had been drawn. “You’re right though,” he says as he kisses Will back intermittently.

Will sighs and his lips quirk. He folds his hands over Chris’s sternum and draws up so he can watch him. “This time, maybe,” he concedes. “It’s your day off though and I’d stop you if it wasn’t working for me,” Will says, dropping a soft, lingering kiss to Chris’s cheek, feathering his fingertips across his clavicles. “Trust me?”

Chris hums a sound that at once conveys that he does trust him but also that he thinks Will asking him to is a cheat in the context of the conversation. He leans up and finds Will’s mouth, kissing him to waste more time and letting himself sink into it until their lips tingle and they’re passing small sounds of contented pleasure back and forth.

“I don’t think I’m romantic just because I want us to come at the same time,” Chris whispers.

Will stops and pulls back, clicking his tongue and moving all the way up to straddle Chris’s waist, his hands spread across the base of Chris’s ribs as he stares down with a tilted head.

“What?” Chris asks, his cheeks hot, though he’s not sure why.

“Nothin’,” Will says but Chris’s blush is mirrored across his face. He bends down to kiss Chris’s forehead and mumbles, “love you,” in a way that makes Chris’s stomach flip even though he’s heard it before and then Will slides off his hips and into the bathroom.

~*~

Chris showers while Will goes downstairs to cook something for dinner. He takes his time, his body surprisingly sore from a long sleep and easy sex. And while he washes he can’t help but wonder at Will and how happy he is to give, at how easy it is for Chris to take. Not that taking has been a problem in the past, he’d settled into being a selfish lover in all his other relationships because he wanted pleasure and he could get it.

With Will that should be different, he’s sure. With Will he wants so badly to give: pleasure and presents and smiles and kisses. Other things. That’s the point of Will, that’s the point of being this in love, he thinks. And Will’s pleasure is still so wrapped up in his own…

Selfish and romantic.

By the time he makes his way downstairs he still hasn’t worked anything out but Will is on the couch, Brian in his lap having both ears scratched simultaneously, and Chris has to smile at both the men in his life looking so pleased with themselves.

The kitchen, it turns out, has been abandoned because Chris’s pantry has all the fixings for a Kraft Mac and Cheese and maybe a very bland salad. Hardly fit for celebrating Chris’s first proper day off in almost a month and Will’s first day of key-having rights. Chris blushes at that which is stupid, really, but he’s sprinting ahead and imagining Will there all the time, with him in bed, waking up with him and falling asleep with him.

Will has ordered Chinese and he tells Chris it will be there any minute as he tugs him down onto the couch, pushing Brian onto the floor in the same motion. “TV?” he asks when Chris doesn’t immediately reach for the remote.

Chris shrugs, “Wait until the food gets here.”

Nodding, Will settles back opposite to Chris and the room slips into a silence. It isn’t uncomfortable but it isn’t easy either.

Eventually it’s too much and Chris can’t stop staring at him so Will singsongs, “Whacha thinking?”

Chris starts, his gaze dropping as he shrugs and says nothing.

“Chris, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong—”

Chris speaks over the top of him, “It’s not you, it’s me. I’m trying to figure some shit out.”

And Will responds just as quickly, his head tilting, “And that is a breakup line except you just gave me a key so…” He’s grinning and Chris envies him for how secure and settled he seems. “What about you?”

“I’m still figuring stuff out.”

“The sex stuff?” Will guesses.

“All the stuff.”

Sighing, Will reaches for one of Chris’s hands and interlaces their fingers. “Could you be a bit more specific?”

“Why?”

“Maybe I can help.”

It’s obvious that Chris thinks about it for a few long moments. “You called me selfish and romantic. Because I used you for sex or… whatever. Which I totally did and I guess I am but…” He swallows while Will doesn’t look away. “I don’t know what to do with that.”

“It wasn’t a criticism,” Will says carefully and then seems to decide: “This is also A Thing.”

He sounds so sure of it that Chris has to smile. “Oh?”

“I can know your flaws and still love you. I can dislike things about you and still be pretty sure of… us. I’m guessing you haven’t really had that before?” Chris tilts his head because it’s true but he hates to admit to it. “I like that some of The Things are the first Things for you,” Will assures him with another impish grin. “It’s A Thing knowing enough about someone to not like some bits but still love them, does that make sense?”

Chris shrugs again but squeezes Will’s hand at the same time.

“Anyway, you being a selfish romantic isn’t exactly a flaw and it’s definitely not something I don’t like. It’s kind of awesome actually, that sex we just had, maybe you remember it,” he teases, coaxing another smile from Chris. “I’m always gonna be able to get off with you because getting you off turns me on. So unless your affections are waning and they really didn’t feel like they were… We’re good. I think we’re good.” He waits for Chris to nod and another smile washes over his face in response.

“Stop freaking out every time you do something questionable, every time you slip up and forget to be perfect. I like that I get to see all of that and I love you and that’s basically it. We work all the other shit out. And you being bossy and just chasing pleasure and using me in the bedroom because it’s your day off and you wanted to… it’s fucking sexy. I liked it, you’ll make it up to me, or you won’t, whatever. Anyhow, you gave me a key so we’re better than good, honestly—”

The doorbell cuts off Will’s monologue and Chris just blinks and then resumes staring. It feels so much sometimes, where they’re at and the things Will admits to. It’s scary and wonderful.

Will squeezes his hand again and then lets it drop. He’s grinning and Chris doesn’t feel like he needs to say anything as Will starts to stand. “Honestly, I really hope we can have more pointless, stay-at-home, one-sided sex days where we’re not trying to take each other out on perfect dates. And we’re learning all the little annoying things and just how wanton you can be in bed and—”  

Chris swats at his thigh as he passes and Will stops as the doorbell sounds again.

“If that’s something you think maybe you want,” Will asks.

Chris smiles at him and says quietly, “I think you’ve convinced me.”

Will beams, ducking his head and hurrying towards the front door. All he says is, “Good.”

 


End file.
